


The Party

by homosociallyyours



Series: Tricks and Treats [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Boners, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Party, Zayn is mentioned but doesn't make an appearance I'm sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 04:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: It's Halloween and Louis runs into the last person he expects to see.





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> The exciting conclusion! 
> 
> Many thanks to statementlou for being a great beta and helping me stick to the word count while fixing clunky stuff. I'm blessed.
> 
> Also a big thanks to the mod for the 1d Trick or Treat Fest, which was such a wonderful idea and is [full of great fics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/1DTrickOrTreatFest) that you should read!!

“Oi oiiii,” Louis yelled as he ran for the car. Zombie footballer would be a great costume once they were indoors, but less ideal for any time outside. Liam reached over and unlocked the passenger door, smiling as Louis got in. 

“Makeup looks wicked, Lou.” Liam was dressed in his usual costume-- an expensive Batman suit that Louis liked to tease him about --and looked like a bundle of nerves. “Zayn will love it. He’s an artist, y’know.” 

“You’ve only told me seventy times. Don’t worry, I’m certain I’ll like him. Any guy who has you this gone is bound to be great.” Liam visibly relaxed at Louis’ words and Louis gave him a nudge. “C’mon, let’s go before my scary neighbor drags us to his death dungeon.” 

Liam shook his head as he started the car. “Still can’t believe that happened! I mean-- a  _ bone _ ! Who gets bones in the mail?” 

“And what did he  _ do  _ with it?! That’s the thing that almost made me go over to his house and try to chat him up. He seemed pretty normal up until then, but suddenly everything about him felt weird.” 

“And there was the muffin thing,” Liam added. 

“Right! Baking those muffins for Mrs. Turner after she got out of the hospital, and then she went  _ right back in _ . Did he poison her?” Louis shuddered. 

-

Zayn’s house was fully decorated for the holiday: the outside was lit an eerie purple, and the already bare trees out front were streaked with cottony fake spiderwebs. Inside, an elaborately carved pumpkin glowed from each window. 

Once they got inside, Liam immediately went to find Zayn while Louis decided to park himself in the kitchen. As always, it was the perfect spot for him to hang out-- not too crowded, but not empty, either, with the music just the right volume for chatting and the snacks and booze within arm’s reach. He’d been there about fifteen minutes when a guy dressed as classic Bruce Springsteen came up and started chatting with him. 

His name was Niall, and he was a friend of Zayn’s, and he swore Louis looked familiar but couldn’t quite place him. It turned out they both liked football, and so the two of them chatted until Niall pulled out his phone to answer a text. 

“Friend’s lookin’ for me, sorry. Told him he could join us.” Niall looked toward the door and broke into a grin for a moment before bending over with laughter. “Oh shit, can’t believe he went and did it.” 

Louis turned to look at Niall’s friend, shaking his head as if that might help him clear it when he finally realized who Niall had been looking at. Standing in the doorway was Homicide Harry, dressed in a black t-shirt and trousers. He was wearing eyeliner, but Louis thought it must be for fashion and not for the costume, because it was fairly subtle. 

The real focus of his costume, though, was the pale white R he held in one hand. He was waving it at Niall, oblivious to Louis’ presence for a moment. It was then that it clicked: the R was made of bone.  _ The _ bone. A bone R. He rolled his eyes so hard that for a moment he worried he’d injured himself. 

“Haz, mate, this is Louis, he’s a friend of Zayn’s new boyfriend.” 

Harry’s eyes went wide as he turned to greet Louis, his mouth dropping in shock. 

“So this is why you got the bone?” 

Harry nodded, a blush spreading over his cheeks. “Did it all on a whim. I didn’t mean for you to think I was some kind of weirdo, but, eh.” He shrugged, spinning the bone between his fingers. “It was already too late.”

When they told people the story of how they’d met, Harry liked to start it off with, “it all happened because of a bone R.” It was a sign of how much they loved each other that Louis let him. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's a fic post to reblog [here](https://homosociallyyours.tumblr.com/post/188724306379/the-tricks-and-treat-series-by-homosociallyyours) with moodboard art by [velvetnoodle](http://velvetnoodle.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
